


halloween office party

by charmarv



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmarv/pseuds/charmarv
Summary: in which tim dresses as jon. his costume includes drawn on facial hair, fake grey hairs, spare clothes stolen from jon’s office, and, of course, twenty tape recorders in a bag. thank you for this brilliant idea and I hope you had a very happy birthday. <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Happy Birthday Sam





	halloween office party




End file.
